Deserving Better
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Response to 'Double Reality' Challenge... Nidia's been stood up on New Year's. She's alone and sad... but can feelings from someone unexpected cheer her up?


Jamie Noble/Nidia/Rey Mysterio ***This is a response to Britney's challenge on Double Reality***  
  
Disclaimer:: I dont own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story.  
  
A/N: This story is a pretty unusual pairing... and it's a pairing I never thought *I'd* be writing. I like Nidia, Rey, and Jamie... but they're not the people I would normally think to write about. But, when I saw Rey and Nidia on Smackdown the other day... I was like 'Awwww'... so when I saw this challenge from Britney... I figured to give it a shot. I'm pretty proud of it... so lemme know what you think!!  
  
------------------*------------------*------------------*------------------ *------------------  
  
*~Deserving Better~*  
  
"Jamie? Baby, it's Nidia. We're supposed to be going out to celebrate New Years together and I havent heard from you all day. I'm kind of worried. I hope everything's okay. Call me back when you get a chance. Dawn and John are supposed to be here soon to meet us so we can go out. I dont know what I'm going to do if you're not here. Well, I hope I'll see you soon. I love you," Sighing, Nidia hung up her phone. She searched around with her hands to find her cane. Once she found it, she fixed the glasses that protected her newly-blind eyes and stood up. She searched with the cane for her coat, and when she found it, she wrapped it around her arms. She was almost ready to go now... all she needed was Jamie.  
  
She didnt what had been up with him lately. He had been ditching her left and right, and it was confusing her. She loved Jamie with all her heart, but as of late she wasnt sure if he was feeling the same. He had been disappearing when she needed him the most... and for some odd reason, the person who had been there was Rey Mysterio. She didnt know why or how Rey had managed to save her more than once, but she was grateful. She had hoped that she would get a chance to thank him for the the things he'd been doing, but she didnt her chance. As soon as Jamie would show up, Rey would disappear. She would ask Jamie where Rey was; wanting to thank him, and Jamie would brush it off... saying Rey had to run and do something.  
  
Hearing a knock on her door, Nidia shook the complicated thoughts from her head and used her cane to find the door. She cautiously opened it, not wanting to hit herself.  
  
"Hey Nidia," Dawn Marie said with a smile, though her friend couldn't see it.  
  
"Yo kid," The familiar voice she knew as John Cena's greeted.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"You ready to go?" Dawn questioned, taking Nidia by the arm.  
  
"Almost, as soon as Jamie gets here."  
  
"Jamie's not here?" John asked suspiciously. "But he's known for weeks that we were going out for New Years. I wonder where he is."  
  
Nidia just shrugged, not wanting her dissapointment to show to her friends. She had a gut feeling that Jamie wasnt going to show.  
  
"Nidia, girl, do you think Jamie's coming?" Dawn asked, wanting Nidia's honest answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's his loss," John replied. "Let's go out and party our asses off. Make him jealous that he missed such a good time."  
  
"No, why dont you guys just go? I don't want to be the third wheel and bug you guys all night. You go and have a good time."  
  
Dawn looked over at John, sympathy for her friend in her eyes.  
  
John's eyes showed the same sympathy, but they also showed that he had a plan in mind. And that he wasnt going to give up on Nidia so easily. "Come on Nid, you're the life of the party; you *gotta* come out with us. Please?"  
  
Nidia sighed. "Are you sure I won't be interrupting anything?"  
  
"We're sure," Dawn and John replied in unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we are," Dawn said, holding onto Nidia's arm as they walked into a club. She walked in and quickly spotted a table and led Nidia to it.  
  
"Nidia, we're gonna go get drinks... we'll be right back," John explained, touching Nidia's arm to assure her that everything was alright.  
  
Nidia nodded and sat quietly at the table, listening to all the noise around her. She heard someone shout out the time: 11:45. There was only fifteen minutes left until the New Year. What a great way to start the new year... alone. She scoffed at herself, glad for the glasses she had on her face; they were hiding the tears that were starting to well in her eyes.  
  
"Here's your drink," Nidia heard Dawn say. She wasnt paying much attention  
  
"Thanks," She mumbled.  
  
"Hey kid," John said in a cheerful tone. "Cheer up. If Jamie doesnt show up... it's his loss. You can enjoy yourself without him."  
  
"But... I'm worried about him. I don't know where he is... or what he's doing. And he's been doing this more and more lately. What if it's someone else? What if he found someone who can see... and doesn't need his help 24/7? I depend on him too much."  
  
"Nidia... it's not your fault," Dawn assured her. "It's not your fault you're blind, it's your fault any of this happened. It's Tajiri's fault... and partially Jamie's. If Jamie wants to be a jackass... then he doesn't deserve a woman like you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts," John interrupted. "You're a great person... you have to believe that. If Jamie doesn't see that... it's his fault. Keep telling yourself that. Don't worry about Jamie right now."  
  
Nidia just nodded, not wanting to argue with her friends.  
  
"Oh, I love this song," Dawn commented, referring to a song that had begun to play in the club.  
  
"So... you guys go dance," Nidia told the couple.  
  
Dawn and John shared glances, both shooting down Nidia's idea, not wanting to leave her alone. "No... it's cool," John replied. "I dont really feel like dancing anyways."  
  
"Liars," Nidia joked. "If you guys wanna dance, go. You're not going to make me feel better by staying here. It's just going to make me feel worse about ruining your night."  
  
"You're not ruining our night," Dawn told her again. "You're making it better. But if you really want us to dance, we will."  
  
"Good, go."  
  
Nidia heard the two mumble their goodbyes, and leave. She was once again alone, which she saw as a good thing. She wasnt in the mood for company.  
  
"Everybody, ten minutes til the New Year!"  
  
"Oh yay," She sarcastically responded.  
  
"Excuse me, Nidia? May I sit down?'  
  
Thinking for a second, Nidia tried to place the voice that had just spoken to her.  
  
Noticing the look on her face, the man continued talking. "It's me... Rey."  
  
Nidia almost gasped. Rey? "H... Hi," She muttered.  
  
"Hi," Rey replied, not able to think of anything more clever to say. Why did he ask to sit down? Well, he knew why.... but he didnt know how to get to the topic. "So, how's your New Years going?"  
  
"Pretty crappy," She replied honestly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rey responded, feeling sorry for her. "Um... where's Jamie?"  
  
Nidia looked down, thinking about Jamie... and how she *didn't* know where Jamie was.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to upset you."  
  
"It's okay," Nidia quickly replied. "I don't know where Jamie is. He was supposed to come out with me, John, and Dawn, but he never showed."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rey repeated.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Rey just nodded... trying to think of a way to make conversation.  
  
"Rey?'  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... uh... just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what?" Rey curiously questioned.  
  
"For helping me all those times Jamie ditched me. You were there when the man who was supposed to be, wasnt. Thank you."  
  
"No problem," Rey replied.  
  
Nidia smiled, it was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
"Everyone, it's almost the New Year! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"  
  
Hesitating for a split second, Rey let go of all of his inhibitions as he slowly placed his finger under Nidia's chin and turned her to face him. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Nidia's.  
  
Nidia jumped back at first, scared. Was Rey Mysterio really kissing her? Yes, and she liked it.  
  
She leaned forward again, meeting Rey's lips in another soft kiss. She slowly reached her hands up to touch his unmasked face. After a few seconds, she pulled away, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rey questioned.  
  
"Yeah," She replied. "I'm just shocked. Why did you do that?"  
  
Rey shrugged, though Nidia couldnt see him. "It was my New Year's resolution."  
  
"To kiss me?"  
  
"That, and to try and show you that you deserve better than Jamie."  
  
Nidia smiled again. "Well, you did. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Happy New Years Nidia."  
  
"Happy New Years Rey."  
  
The End 


End file.
